


A Bardic Song

by Lawson112



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawson112/pseuds/Lawson112
Summary: Set in the world of Skyrim, a bard tells the tale of a glorious battle to enthralled tavern goers. Told through 1st person





	A Bardic Song

Hello, Bannered...Hello...Hel...Hell. Greetings, sons and daughters of Skyrim, hear me! Thank you, thank you. I, Jaree Torvandor, will entertain you with the tales of my intrepid adventures and battles. But before I start, I would like to extend my thanks to the owner of this fine tavern, Hulda, for allowing me to pla-.'

'What about the mead, the flyer promised it?'

“…and yes, there is a free round of mead, because Talos knows I can't fill a tavern by myself. But Hulda is keeping an eye on all of you, so don't think you can fool her.'

'That's right you lot, one tankard each. You can't swindle me.'

'Hey, milk drinker, get on with the singing, can't drink in silence!'

'Oh ho, so that's why you never shut up Torval'

'Say that to my face Arvawr, you elven bastard'

'--Gentlemen please, there's no need to start a brawl. Now, grab your drinks, gather round and hear the tale of the battle with twisted Falmer and the dangerous but intriguing Dwemer machines in the bowls of Nirn'

'Mr bard, before you start, I have a question, what is a Falmer? I've never heard of them before. And I thought the Dwarves were all dead.'

'Ah, I see. Well madam, the Falmer race, look a lot like elves if they were dirty, twisted and feral and live underground in Dwarven ruins. They're quite scary. The Dwarves, on the other hand, are all dead. Our story takes place in Blackreach, an ancient underground city full of dangers, like the Falmer and the machines the Dwarves left behind and many treasures, for those brave enough to venture down.'

'All elves are twisted if yo--.'

“If you won’t shut up, the guards will send you home! Understood!?'

'Yes, Hulda.'

'Good. Now bard, start playing, get on with it!'

'Ah, yes, of course, let me grab my lute. Now everyone is settled, I can finally start.

Our tale begins outside a Dwarven lift named Alftand, just south of Winterhold. You may have heard of it. It was bitterly cold, and this wind whipped around me, Mathoc, a Breton historian and Whiteruns own Aela, of the Companions. We stood in awe of the great stone structure before us, its bronze roof glistening with snow poking above the skeletons of the trees. Mathoc unlocked the tall gates barring our entrance with a key he said he bought from a traveller in Bruma. Aela pushed the gates open and our noses blasted by a wave of stale air, damp and oil, stirring up my meagre lunch in my stomach. Mathoc, an expert in Dwarven ruins, started looking for a switch to take us down, deep into the earth.

Suddenly, the floor began to fall. My stomach somersaulted--’

‘Mr. Bard, what is somersaulted?’

‘It’s what happens when you drink too much mead. Now shut up.

My stomach somersaulted in surprise as we plummeted. Mathoc announced that he had found the switch, as Aela chastised him for pulling it without telling her. As our protection, and as Dwarven ruins are notoriously full of deadly traps, she did not approve in the pulling of random switches. The lift rattled as our stone cage sped through the earth before finally slowing to a halt. The gate swung open as a fresh wave of musty, somehow damp, air washed over us. Clearly, no one had been here for many, many years. The dimly lit room might have stirred up fear in lesser men. But I am no lesser man. I am a bard! and the call to adventure rang in my ears, even though Aela told us to wait as she scouted the area, I had to see this new world for myself. I drew my short-sword and crept into the dark. I stumbled and groped around the room, my way barely lit by strange humming torches, when I saw a dull figure before me, a large, in-human figure. I summoned all my bravery, of which I have quite a bit, and slowly approached, my heart pounding in my ears and my arm ready to plunge my sword into its back. I raised it high and brought it down with all my might on it, slashing away at it till it lay dead at my feet, sparks lighting up the room with flashes of orange. The lights suddenly brightened and a Centurion, seven-foot-high with a cruel blade as one arm and a brutal hammer as the other lay dead at my feet. A gasp spun me around, Aela was standing in the doorway, a surprised but impressed look on her face. Aelas' mouth turned up in the corners into something just resembling a smile. I was shocked. She was clearly impressed with my skill “at dealing with such a dangerous enemy”, but I insisted it was no trouble. A bard’s life can be a dangerous one you know.

Aela, with worry on her very attractive face, suggested that I should take the lead. I didn't want to show her up, but deep in my heart, I knew I should lead. The warm light revealed a network of stone corridors, the light dancing off the metal accents, and rooms of all sizes. I couldn't help but be in awe of the craftsmanship. We enthusiastically explored, but eyes darting about and weapons ready for any foe. We found many Dwarven machines, cold and still, waiting to defend their long-dead masters, in pieces and scattered around the corridors and rooms. Mathoc stopped frequently to sketch and take notes, muttering to himself as Aela and I inspected the machines, my mind racing about how they worked. You see, some of the machines had a moving sphere instead of legs or wheels. Hours must have passed as I was rapidly growing impatient with Mathoc and his mumblings. The rooms were already playing on my nerves. Hisses from pipes became enemies, statues became living beings. But just as my mind threatened to leave me, we stumbled upon two large brass doors, intricate engravings both baffling and beautiful. Mathoc started to push the door open when Aela grabbed him and pulled him back. Putting her finger to her lips, the soft thudding of movement sent pulses through the floor. She slowly pushed open one side and peered through the crack and shook her head as she closed it again. A Centurion, much like the one I had so courageously slain earlier, was lumbering past. As much as I would have loved to have added another prize to my growing collection, I get absorbed in battle, destroying all in my path. I didn’t want to injure my companions.

The thudding faded and we crept out the door, hearts pounding in our ears. It's a good thing the Centurion had passed because we saw a magical sight that left me truly breathless. Blackreach. We stood in a small courtyard with a stunning view. Blackreach was larger than I had imagined and more magical than every item in the Mages college combined. The whole cavern was lit with a blue hue from glowing mushrooms, taller than castles. The light blue fog gave an ethereal glow to our surroundings as huge walls and buildings gave a structured silhouette to the backdrop, if I had hair it would be standing on end. And in the distance, a bright orange light, illuminating the cavern-city with a friendlier glow. Suddenly, Aela pulled us down behind a chest-high wall and told us to be silent. A scuttling and soft padding slowly passed us. As a bard, I couldn't resist looking. What I saw sent a chill to my very soul. A Falmer and its insect pet, a Chaurus. The pale, skeletal looking Falmer looked around, it's eyes no bigger than a pin, brandishing a cruel, jagged blade which matched its armour made from the same chitin it's pet wore. I don't expect many of you have seen a Chaurus before, you should consider yourselves lucky. They tower over us, eight feet tall with mandibles that can crush steel armour like it was paper. Acid dripping from their gaping mouths as they scuttle towards you with lightning speed and ferocity that would make the most hardened of warriors tremble with fear!

Thankfully, the monstrosities passed us by, and while I would have relished that chance to show off my prowess again, one should pick one's battles. Mathoc tugged my sleeve, pointing towards the glowing sun in the distance, excitedly saying that was the reason we came down here. Just as we had hopped over the wall an inhuman screech caused us to spin round, and the colour drained from our faces. The very Chaurus we had just evaded, sped towards us, its many legs clattering on the cobblestone floor. Mathoc cowered behind Aela and I as we drew our swords. My heart trembling, not for my own safety, but that of Mathoc and Aela. Throwing caution to the dogs I darted forward, with Aela behind, splitting at the last second to swipe at the legs of the vile insect. It screeched in pain as we slashed four of its legs from its body and swung at Aela, trying to bite her head clean off! Luckily for her, I was able to deflect the attack with an impressive flip and slash. As you might expect she was very impressed with me as she finished the creature off with a stab, right down the throat of the foul insect. She complimented my timing as Mathoc appeared from his hiding spot, visibly shaken. With a calming tone, betraying my own worry, I convinced him that we should complete our exploration for glory and a few bragging rights.

We carried on through the blue mist, past warehouses and factories, and most curiously, farmhouses. All of them pitiful shells of their former glory. It was hard to believe that such ethereal beauty lay dormant below the earth and that it could contain such dangers. The clashing of blades echoed around the city-cave had Aela and Mathoc on edge. We couldn't tell where they were coming from but Aela insisted we stayed alert for any more Falmer. I steeled my nerves and kept my sword drawn. Our footsteps gently thudded on the broken cobbled path. A metal sun drawing us closer to a battered and broken castle. Once majestic, it had clearly lost its lengthy battle with time. A raised courtyard, surrounded by four distinct buildings, the sun blazing brightly overhead as if it were day. Mathoc got very excited. “This is it!” he shouted, “This is what I’ve dreamt about finding, oh my sad little life now has meaning!” or something like that. A dreadful hissing filled us with dread as we ascended the ramp. Drawing our weapons, we could face anything that would be thrown at us! Or so we thought. Two Centurions stepped out from behind the corners and blocking our way, their metal faces frozen in a merciless stare. Aela darted forward when I pulled her back, as behind us came a deafening stomping. An army of Falmer stood at our backs, a mass of snarling soldiers and their cruel pets. The Centurions stomped forward, shaking the floor with each step and from behind them came a swarm of machines, some spider-like while others rolled forwards on their spheres. My pulse quickened as fear threatened to overwhelm me. It was us against the Falmer against the Dwarf machines. The Falmer screeched, “screee!” as they surged forward, scuttling like their pets. Aela shoved Mathoc off the ramp to safety as I readied my sword to bravely meet the horde. Aela stood at my back to meet the Dwarven army they surged towards us, my heart beating faster with each step they took. “I have known you only a few days Jaree, but I can see you are a far superior fighter than I. Will you help me fight these creatures?” asked Aela. As a gentleman, how could I refuse such a fair woman?

Their disgusting swords were raised high, and the vicious jaws chomped the air as the Falmer and their horde continued to close. Not one to shy from the fight I lunged forward, my blade catching a Chaurus in its, well, I guess it's neck. It's quite hard to tell. The screeches and clatters behind me were deafening. I quietly hoped Aela could handle all those Dwarven machines on her own. Just then, a Falmer blade swung past my head, barely missing my head feathers by a hairs width. I spun to meet this new foe head-on and readied my blade. The others saw this and started to form a circle surrounding us, bashing the shields with their swords. I had clearly somehow challenged a chieftain as his sword and armour were much more impressive than the rest. It spoke to me in some strange, guttural language before lunging at me. It swung its blade high and I only just got my own blade to meet it in time before putting all my strength into pushing him back for a counter-attack. I jumped forward, jabbing at his armour and looking for a weakness. He was an excellent fighter and dodged some of the more advanced attacks I picked up on my travels, to my surprise. Rage bubbled up in my chest as I lunged again, he raised his sword upwards, knocking my blade off course and sending it flying into the crowd. Suddenly, I found myself unarmed against a powerful foe, a mix of fear and unbridled rage coursing through me. He growled as he slowly and menacingly approached me, I thought my fate was sealed. He raised his sword high above his head as he meant to decapitate me! Oh, there would be many a mourning woman if that had happened. As he brought it down though, I caught it in my hand, gripping it tight and stopping it dead. The chief gasped in surprise and confusion at his still standing foe, for he hadn't noticed me slipping on an armoured glove I keep with me, for such emergencies. I ripped the sword from his grasp and with a fanciful flourish, I drove it straight through his stomach. I triumphantly kicked him over, a feeble death rattle escaping his lips, before pulling the sword out and raising it high above my head. 'I am your leader now!' I shouted, the Falmer surrounding us fell to one knee, offering their blades, in what I assume was service, to me. 'To battle' I shouted, charging forth to aid my struggling companion. They parted like an ocean and fell behind me, shouting in their strange half-language. Aela was attempting to slash away at a horde of metal spider-like machines but I could see she would soon be overwhelmed. I led the charge with a renewed fire in my heart as my new allies smashed into the Dwarven forces and sending spiders flying left and right! Sparks bursting from the machines illuminated the Falmer, foe turned friends and their vicious assault on the Dwarven forces. They crawled over the two Centurions and stabbing away at them as the machines swatted away at them like insects. Eventually being brought down with a deafening crash! The joints still twitching.

A triumphant roar thundered around the cave, I couldn't help but get swept up in it, after all, I had commanded an impressive victory, one of my more impressive ones I might add. But only just. Pride washed over me as I roared to shake the heavens. Aela joined in as the Falmer snarled and beat their shields, standing on the metallic corpses of the machines. Suddenly, I was filled with unease. The Falmer were the only enemy left, and we were greatly outnumbered. I might have become their new chief, or at least I thought, but they could turn in an instant and easily overwhelm us no matter how skilful I may be. The roaring died down as thousands of tiny, beady eyes stared me down. Roars became snarls and while I am quite skilful, I had no chance of defeating so many. A Falmer emerged from the horde carrying a staff and a cruel look on her face. She pounded the floor with her staff in a menacing rhythm as the two prongs at the top sparked with electricity. The others started a guttural chant as she raised her staff high. Suddenly, electricity shot from the staff like an epic storm, crashing into the metal sun behind us sending out a deafening ringing that brought the three of us to our knees in agony. The ringing died down as I staggered to my feet, my lunch churning in my stomach when I saw the Falmer were retreating! The female stood her ground, grunting some strange words at me before she too fell back into the shadows of Blackreach.

Aela rushed to my side, her sword drawn and her diamond coloured eyes alert for any threats. The battle had taken its toll on both of us. Her flame-coloured hair streaked with blood and cuts and bruises dotted her arms. I too have my fair share of scars, but the scales hide them. A thud echoed around the cavern, small rocks falling on our heads and the ground shaking followed by booming footsteps, each one seeming to send fresh terror through Aela. Her strikingly beautiful face contorted in fear, staggering backwards, sword hand trembling as a massive, nightmare-causing figure lumbered around a corner right in front of us. 'A dragon!' she screamed, as the blood drained from my whole body.

A roar that would terrify even gods boomed from its massive jaw, dripping serrated teeth as big as myself gnashed at the air as its golden body rushed forward, feet shaking my teeth loose. Aela, and understandably so, stumbled back to drag Mathoc away from the battle. Between you and me I think she was afraid, and rightly so! A wave of red hot fire burst from its mouth, lighting the whole cavern-like it was midday, setting my coat on fire as I jumped out the way! As afraid as I was, as anyone should be, I had no choice but to face down the colossal beast, for it was far too close to run from. I turned to face it, pushing my fear deep down with thoughts of glory, and maybe a few adoring fans. The dragon charged, snapping away at my swinging sword as I summoned all my fighting experience just to stay alive!

Crash! Its head smashed into a boulder. Debris flying everywhere, smashing into me like hail, stinging my body. Fury rose inside me. A primal battlefield furry. I let out a roar that made the dragon itself jump in fear. It swung a wing the size of a ship’s sail at me. I slashed at it, cutting straight through coating the floor in dragon blood. It screeched in pain as it swung its neck around, trying to knock me off my feet. I ducked just in time, but I knew what I had to do. I grabbed its neck and swung myself up. That’s right, I was astride the dragon! I can't begin to tell you how powerful it felt to ride it. Not even kings can experience it. The rush of power gave me the strength of ten men, to drive my sword deep between its horns. It let out an earthly shriek, that will haunt my dreams forevermore before it fell down dead. I could scarcely believe my own skill. My heart was filled with a warriors pride, a huge smile plastered on my face as Aela emerged from her hiding spot. You know, I swear her cheeks blushed as she saw me take a trophy, of this very tooth. Of course, very little bothered us after this fight. Mathoc finished his research as Aela swooned and we returned to the surface, having conquered the hidden land of Blackreach!

'Bravo bard, an excellent tale!'

'Ha, what a fight! You must have some--'

'TORVANDOR!'

'Oh...Aela...I didn't--'

'Didn't what? Think I was in Whiterun tonight? Didn't think I'd be able to sneak in and listen to your whole lying performance!?'

'Lies!? I’ll have you know this whole tale has been nothing but the truth, maybe you took a blow to the head from the fighting?'

'HA! Maybe I did, from one of your hopeless flails at the Centurion in the shadows, until you saw it was a statue!? My ears are still ringing from your terrified shrieks’

'Well...it might have been a Centurion.'

'This is better than the actual performance.’

'Or what about the fight with the Chaurus. You left out the part where I pushed you away because you kept getting in the way of my sword?'

'Ha, do another one! Hulda, another mead!'

'And don’t forget how you saved me? From what? Everyone here knows me well enough to know that I can hold myself against a few Falmer.'

'Wait, so there wasn't an army?'

'Of course not. Oh, and the triumphant dragon slaying!? You're lucky I didn't kill you for that! I was the one who slew it. It was difficult, true, but he didn't kill it. Honestly, I got lucky. My arrow found its mark down the dragons throat, then Jaree accidentally dropped a boulder on its head when he tried to escape up a small cliff. It was dead before the boulder hit it. He was worse than useless since he got in my way.'

'Ah, but you can't know that though. Besides, what proof do you have?'

'You forget that I’m quite stealthy when I want to be. Recognise this? Your own diary, which is very interesting to read. “Since Aela did most of the work, I will have to rethink how I tell this tale. Perhaps I could add a Falmer and Dwarven army, that would get the townsfolk invested. Or maybe a stealthy kill of a Centurion to add suspense. It might have been a statue but it’s roughly the same thing.” Need I go on?'

‘I'm a bard! Creative license. Sometimes, stories need a bit extra added to keep the audience.'

‘Really? And what about my “strikingly beautiful face” and “diamond eyes”? There’s more in your diary too, that I won’t read out. Creative license too?’

'I...well...I... that's not the point. I'm a bard, I made an entertaining story, based on truth, that people enjoyed. Isn't that right everyone?'

'Well yes, but I wouldn't mind seeing Aela beat you. I think it would be quite amusing.'

'Damn right, go on Aela show him what true Nords are made of!'

'You know I think I will.'

'Now come on Aela, I'm sure Hulda wouldn't want us fighting.'

'Well then, answer me this. Your thoughts about me. Were they for the story or the truth?’

'Err...I mean…well…the truth'

'I thought so.'

'Punch him Aela, show him a true Nord warri--wait...why are you kissing? What! Where’s the fight!?'

'Well...I wasn't expecting that Aela.'

'...Neither was I.'

'You know, The Sleeping Giant in Riverwood is probably quiet at this time.'

'Sounds quite nice. Don't worry, I'll protect you from bandits'

'Well let's go then. Thank you, everybody, I've been Jaree Tovandor, your bard for the evening. Goodnight!’


End file.
